The Vote
by norahmaye2010
Summary: Edward realizes the risk he's taking with Bella. Now after Waylon's death eh must discuss the love of his existance with the whole family.


**

* * *

**

So, yeah, I suck. I have a Supernatural story I haven't updated....I'm horrid. I'm probably deleting that one...anyhoo! out of boredness comes TWILIGHT!! Enjoy and comment!

* * *

**Bella's just found out her fathers' best friend, Waylon, has been killed on his boat. Carlisle was the coroner. As we reached his side, I could hear him talking to me through his thoughts.**

**"Edward, son, it was another vampire. By the looks of it, there were three." The sound of his voice is gruff.**

**He's talking to Bella now; telling her that her father is inside and could use her comfort. She turns to me looking at my face once and then back to the ground.**

**"Uh, thanks for dinner." I don't answer. I stare at Carlisle, reading his mind and face. She walks in the building as Carlisle walks past me to his car.**

**I follow him and put my hand on his door. "Carlisle, what's going on?"**

**He moves around me and puts his things in the back seat of his car. He's debating to tell me the whole story or wait until we're home so he can tell everyone.**

**He looks at me. His face has many expressions. There's anger, sorrow, guilt, concern, and disappointment.**

**"Disappointment, Carlisle?" I ask quietly. **

**He nods. "Yes. In you, Edward."**

**My nose flares and I huff a breath. He's disappointed in me because of **_**her**_**! Because I love a human?!**

**"Carlisle, how can you-" **

**He cuts me off, putting his hand up, signaling me to stop. His voice is calm when he speaks again. "Not here, son, let's go home."**

**He opens his car door and shuts it, starting the engine. I storm to my Volvo and climb in. My emotions are everywhere now. How could he be disappointed in me? He knows the love I have for Bella. He understands what this is, he told me to follow, well not my heart, but the longing for her. How dare he take all of that back?**

**I turn onto our road and speed to the house. I take each turn hard and sharp. I feel the car slip with every sharp cut. I stop in front of the house, slamming on the brakes and throwing it into park.**

**I climb out of the car and slam the door, stalk up to the door and enter my home. The lights are on, I smell Emmett and Rosalie upstairs, and they went hunting. I can smell the deer and grizzly bear blood in their systems. That reminds me to feed later. I hear Alice and Jasper in the living room giggling and talking quietly. I smell Esme in the kitchen. She's removing the old, rotten food from the fridge and replacing it with fresh food.**

**I lift my head in the air and breathe deeply. Carlisle is nowhere. Not in his study, or in his and Esme's room.**

**"Carlisle?" I call.**

**Alice pokes her small head around the corner to look at me. "He ran his things back to his office at the hospital. He'll be back soon, so come and sit with me and Jasper."**

**I glare at her, but oblige and walk into the living area. Jasper is lounging on the couch, his legs on the furniture, something Esme doesn't approve of.**

**I take in the room, watching Alice sit on the floor in front of Jasper. She picks up her discarded magazine and continues to read it again.**

**Her mind is hard, and distracted. She's trying not to think of something. Her mind is focused on her new outfits; and the ones she's ordered for the whole family.**

**"Alice?" I ask.**

**Jasper looks up with her, her eyes reaching mine before his. "Yes?"**

**I sit on the chair across from them, placing my elbows on my knees and my chin on my balled fists. **

**"What's on your mind?" I ask cleverly.**

**Jasper looks from me to his Alice's face. He's making sure we both stay calm.**

**She smiles innocently at me. "You'd know, Edward."**

**She's being a smartass. I growl lowly at her and Jasper stiffens. She lays a hand on his chest and looks him in the eye. "It's all right, Jazz. He's curious that I won't tell him."**

**Alice turns to face me again and her eyes are sort of distant. "Carlisle's almost here, Edward. You can wait."**

**Her eyes return to normal and I grimace. Obviously, she knows the whole subject, while I, know nothing.**

**Rosalie and Emmett enter the room moments later, their hands laced together. I watch them share a chair a foot away from mine. Rose is glaring at me. She's angry; of course, she wishes I would leave Bella alone.**

**Esme enters next, her long, beautiful bronze hair flowing behind her. She gives a stern glare to Jasper and motions with her hands for him to remove his feet from her furniture.**

**He grins at her sheepishly and puts each leg on either side of Alice. Esme sits beside him and kisses the side of his head. **

**He grins happily as we all hear the back door open and then shut. Carlisle is the last member to walk into the room, his face grim and determined.**

**"Family," he starts, folding his hands. "I think there's something we all should discuss."**

**Everyone give him their full attention, locking their golden eyes with his. **

**"Waylon Forge was killed by three unknown vampires earlier today. I've been able to put it off as an animal attack, but I'm not sure how long that may hold." He takes an unnecessary breath and continues. "We have to be on our guard at all times now. They've moved south so I think we should be okay if they don't know of us. We don't want to create attention to ourselves."**

**Rosalie scoffs and mutters; "Too late."**

**My head snaps toward her and Esme huffs a breath. "Rosalie, not now."**

**I feel the air tense. Carlisle thinks now is the perfect time to discuss my relationship. "No, Esme, it's all right. Carlisle thinks now is perfect."**

**She turns her head to him, a dumbfounded look on her stone face. "Carlisle,"**

**He puts up his hand. "Esme, dear, I think this is a good time."**

**I cross my arms over my chest and sink into the chair. "Go on, Rose. You're about to bust." I say, mocking her.**

**Rosalie stands and looks at me disgustfully. "Edward, you're implicating the **_**whole**_** family! This **_**Bella**_** isn't worth it! We've finally just gotten back here and you want to ruin it for some **_**human?!**_** How selfish **_**are**_** you?"**

**I clench my teeth together and tighten my jaw. "Is that all, Rose?" I sneer.**

**She scoffs. "Not even scratching the surface."**

**Carlisle places a hand on her shoulder. "Rosalie, you can argue with Edward later, let the rest of us have our voice as well."**

**Rosalie doesn't take her eyes off me as she resumes her position on Emmett's lap.**

**Carlisle looks to Alice and Jasper. "Anything?"**

**Jasper turns to me and then Alice. "I've spoken with Alice about this Bella. I know the feelings you have when she's around and I like her. Not for her blood but because of the feelings you emit, Edward. She's obviously something you want and **_**need.**_**"**

**I nod, silently thanking him for his support.**

**Alice smiles at him and then me. "I want Bella to be in the family. I've seen it happen. She seems **_**extremely **_**persistent on you. I think she's good for you. But, Edward, I've also seen something else. She becomes one of us, and there's no gentle way of saying it. Bella seems to think she's spending eternity with you, and may I stress eternity?"**

**Alice's new information stuns us all. Esme gasps at her and I look stunned. I can see my face. My eyes widened and my mouth open.**

**"No. I would never, Alice." I start.**

**She cuts me off. "But you do, Edward. No matter how much you fight her on it. She'll ask one of us if you won't."**

**I glance around the room. Everyone is still, no breathing or moving. All eyes fixated on Alice.**

**I turn to Esme sharply. "Esme, your voice means the most, please."**

**She bites her lip and pats the arm of the couch, trying to distract herself. "Edward, honey, you know I think of you as my son. I think of your brother's the same, and I know that if she makes you happy then, I'm willing to do all within my power to keep you happy. I say she'd be a wonderful asset to the family."**

**I hear Rosalie scoff in her head and I imagine her rolling her eyes. **

**Carlisle turns to Rose and looks at Emmett. "Son, any thoughts?"**

**He'd wearing a baseball cap that's tilted to the side. He looks up from playing with Rosalie's hair to look at everyone and stop on me.**

**"Dude, I get where everyone's coming from. I'm kinda neutral on this. But if had to choose, I'd say be careful. We don't know if she'll turn on us. I mean, you said so yourself, you can't read her mind, therefore, she could pose as a threat. Edward, just take precautions." **

**He continues playing with Rosalie's hair, knowing he'll get a mouth full later for not siding with her.**

**I turn to Carlisle, dreading his answer the most. "Well, Carlisle?"**

**He sighs and walks to the window. "Son, we've talked about Bella. But what you did tonight, saving her from those humans, was careless. You've let a human girl into our lives. A girl who is accident prone and could **_**bleed**_** at any second; have you thought about your family? About what would happen if she bled in front of Jasper?"**

**I look towards Jasper and then back to Carlisle. "More reason for me to be with her! I would never let that happen."**

**Carlisle turns to me, his eyes sorrowful. "You love her. We all understand that, son. We just want you to be careful. You're risking this whole family for her. You say she'd never tell but you must **_**always**_** think of the, what if's."**

**I nod looking into all their faces again. "So, is everyone behind me?"**

**Emmett nods, Rosalie stalks out of the room, Esme smiles, Jasper nods and gives me an approving smile, and, as for Alice? She jumps up and grabs my hands, making me dance with her.**

**For the first time since I've been home, I grin widely. I twirl Alice and we dance together for a bit. Then she grabs Jasper and dances with him as I take Esme's hand and wrap her in a hug.**

**Emmett pats my back and follows sour puss to their room.**

**"Edward, love this girl the way I love you." Esme whispers.**

**I pull away from her and smile. "I will. I always will."**

* * *

yep! that's it really! I got totally bored one night and this is it's outcome...comment if you liked it..and want another short one...ttyl


End file.
